Feather Fall
by SilvCyanide
Summary: It appeared that the God of Light had a twisted sense of humour. God of Light have mercy on this lost little lamb! Rated T to be safe. Updated with chapter 5! (Cover image credits to NekoTasama on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**.:Feather Fall:.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: Legend of Sun Knight is the sole property of Yu Wo**

*Snip*

Low muttering.

*Snip*

*Snip*

*Snip*

Soft cursing.

The eerie sound of knife blade across silk echoed around the Holy Temple, many of its inhabitants awoken by the creepy sound. A man dressed in black robes with black hair and black eyes -in other words, triple black- strode briskly towards the source of the snipping and muttering, fully prepared to terrify the person into silence, the tension in his body palpable and his barely contained rage making him seem even more imposing than he usually did.

He traced the source to a door, unassuming and pure white. This night, however, there was a metallic tinge in the air, a tinge that was all too familiar to him. He pushed open the door without knocking and was stunned frozen. A dark stain, about as large as a small child seeped into the wooden floorboards, stray feathers scattered everywhich way in the room, especially on the bed. The bed's occupant, however, was missing and the bed was stripped of its sheets which lay in a bloody pile in a corner. The feathers led a trail to the bathroom where a man sat on a stool, holding a knife and awkwardly trying to cut off the remains of his tattered shirt, long strands of hair littering the ground serving as a testament to his success.

"Sun, what are you doing-"

Grisia looked up and gave a pained smile at Lesus whose eyes were staring blankly at the pure white, albeit bloody, wings that stretched out of his back.

"It appears that the God Of Light has heard the prayers of Sun and has answered them."

Lesus slowly closed his eyes and gave a long sigh, fingers rubbing at his temple as he felt a migraine coming up.

"What did you do?"

"Sun may have lamented about the weight and inconvenience of the wings on Sun's uniform..."

"And you woke up with these wings?"

Grisia nodded before returning to slashing at his shirt, nearly nicking himself in one wing. Lesus watched expressionlessly for a moment before drawing Grisia's spare sword and with two quick cuts, tore the shirt into ribbons, allowing the wings -nearly 6 feet in length- to burst out into their full glory and sending a flurry of feathers and wind ricocheting around the small room. Grisia rolled his shoulders, sighed with relief and stood up, the wings folding themselves neatly behind his back.

Lesus studied the wings closely. The bodily structure of Grisia seemed to have completely changed to accomodate the wings, the bones shifting until they were unnatural. Droplets of blood were still seeping from the spot where the wings joined his back causing him to frown and cast a minor heal to close up the small wound.

"Can... we g...et rid of t-them some...how? Maybe... if I-"

Grisia's words got cut off as he slumped to the tiled floor, face flushed red as his breathing got heavier. Struck with worry, Lesus hurried forward, placing a hand on Sun's forehead and was shocked to find out that Sun was running a high fever.

'The blood he lost...'

Gathering the limp body in his arms, Lesus strode towards the Pope's room, ignoring the gaping mouths and wide stares of all the holy knights that had come to investigate. Knocking loudly and opening the door before receiving an answer, Lesus gently placed Grisia down on the elaborately decorated bench, noting worriedly that his temperature was increasing at an alarming rate. Meanwhile, the Pope was sitting up with his eyes lidded, evidently just woken up as he groped around for the thin wispy veil that he covered his face with before noticing the current occupants in the room. His eyes grew wide, first at the fact that the Judgement Knight had carried the Sun Knight into his room. Second, the Judgement Knight's hands were stained with what suspiciously looked like blood. Third, the Sun Knight was shirtless and sweating profusely, his face red as he slept uneasily, clad only in a pair of white pants that were also stained with an extreme quantity of blood. Fourth, the Sun Knight had sprouted wings.

Rubbing his eyes, the Pope looked again and glanced at Judgement for an explanation. Lesus sighed and gestured to the unconscious Sun, indicating that tending to him was priority and that questions could wait. The Pope studied him for a moment before nodding, rolling up his incredibly long and incredibly voluminous sleeves and started chanting an advanced healing spell.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and both of them turned to find the door almost caved in, barely hanging on to its hinges with hairline cracks spreading out from the point of impact. Blaze ran in, already shouting questions.

"Sun! What happened to Sun?!"

"Su-"

He cut himself off, mouth open and gaping like a dead fish as he properly processed what he was seeing.

"Why does Sun have... wings?"

His arms hung limply at his side and he seemed to not be able to respond to anything someone tried to say to him.

'Sun had wings. Sun's wings were feathered. Birds had wings. Birds' wings were feathered.'

"Is Sun turning into a bird?! Sun will be alright, right?!"

Lesus flicked his eyes upwards before reassuring Blaze that "Yes, Sun was alright and no, he was not turning into a bird." And "A Knight Captain should not be acting so brashly." Indicating to Blaze that he should remain silent, Lesus turned back towards the Pope, who had finished the healing spell and Sun, whose fever looked to be going down.

Just then, the door creaked as another figure pushed past it into the room to investigate the commotion. Storm blearily looked at the gathered group and then at Grisia before blinking his eyes frantically and slumping down in a corner, passed out from exhaustion and muttering in his sleep things like

"Sun has wings but that can't be. It's just the paperwork..."

Almost immediately after that, there was the sound of multiple footsteps and the rest of the Twelve Holy Knights hurried into the room, Cloud appearing for a brief second to move Storm into a more comfortable position before disappearing again.

"Sun!"

"Is Sun okay?"

"Sun has *bleeping* wings?!"

"Judgement, why were you hurrying so quickly with Sun?!"

"Why does Sun have wi-"

There was a cough from the bench and everyone -every conscious person- simultaneously turned their head to see the pale-faced and tired Grisia attempting to sit up, shivering slightly in the cool air and from his lack of a shirt. Lesus immediately draped his cloak over him, face set in stone but eyes somewhat soft.

"Sun is sorry to have worried his brothers. Sun will explain what happened to Sun so he requests you to please keep quiet. Sun is afraid he might accidentally 'slip up' and lose control over his magic in his weakened and tired state."

Sun threatened not so subtly as he smiled kindly -frighteningly- at the Knight Captains.

A chill went down their spines and the remaining ten members of the Twelve Holy Knights -excluding Lesus- took a collective step back and swallowed thickly, wisps of fear visible in the eyes of the horrified knights.

Sun was pissed.

Surveying the scene, Lesus allowed a his lips to quirk up slightly. The scene in front of him was almost normal, only...

Sun had wings, oh strict God Of Light for just this once have mercy on this lost little lamb.

A/N: First time posting a LSK fic, kind of excited. I got the plot from a couple of writers on this fandom so it is by no means an original work. It's just a slightly tweaked idea brought to life.


	2. Chapter 2

.:Feather Fall:.

Chapter 2.

The chaos had finally settled and all of the Twelve Holy Knights -minus Cloud who was in the room somewhere... probably- had perched themselves on various furniture, like the sleek mahogany coffee table or the intricately carved marble stand that had cost the Pope slightly over fifty gold ducats... Regardless of their odd posture while sitting in fully armed glory on tiny delicate pieces of decoration, all of them had on a serious face. Or, as serious as they got, given that Sun was currently recovering from serious blood loss and looked rather humorous with feathered wings bristling in irritation. Adair, who had burst in somewhere between Sun waking up and the current situation was shellshocked at seeing his captain attempting to clean the blood off his back with large wings growing from his back and promptly collapsed on the ground, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Sun, what did you do?"

The Pope asked flatly, not appreciating having been woken up in the middle of the night to find that the Sun Knight had sprouted wings. Wings that oddly seemed to be oozing a large amount of holy element. He directed a sharp glare at Sun as Sun smiled brightly, the gears in his head practically whirring overtime to piece together a condensed version of his unbelievable tale. He opened his mouth before closing it again, a glance at Lesus who caught on, striding over to the double doors to the Pope's room and slammed them shut on the curious knights peering in, effectively cutting off any hopes of eavesdropping. Dropping his fancy speech, Grisia began recounting his 'tale'.

"You know how my clothes have those little wings on the back that weigh a ton and always get in the way? While I was taking my coat off to take a bath, those things got caught on my hair and it got tangled up, in a fit of fury, I started cursing the person who designed these wings and the God Of Light. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have done that."

The deadpan stares from the rest of the knights -even Cloud had reappeared, though he wondered how he could tell Cloud's expression from under those bangs- gave him all the answer he needed. Chuckling nervously, partially in fear of one Lesus Judgement who was giving him an expressionless yet terrifying look, he continued recanting his story.

"Immediately after I had done that, I felt this really creepy chill down my spine. At first I thought it was the God Of Light who had heard me but that wasn't possible, he hadn't even appeared for centuries, why would he take heed of what one of the many Sun Knights said. So after I got all my hair off the damned wings and took a shower, my back and shoulders began to hurt. I didn't really take notice of it, since I always have stiff shoulders from standing and walking with my back perfectly straight. It wasn't until around just before dawn that I woke up because it felt like my skin was being split apart and that my shirt felt too tight to me. I noticed that my bedsheets were completely stained with blood so I stripped them off my bed and dropped them onto the floor-"

"So that's where the blood stain came from!" Blaze exclaimed loudly.

Grisia fixed him with a glare before continuing.

"-and dug for a knife. By then, the floor had already been soaked with blood so I dragged the bedsheets into my bathroom before trying to cut my shirt off and that's where Lesus found me. Although my poor shirt has been torn to shreds! I could have sewn it back together. Now I'm going to need to spend five copper ducats to buy a new one. Boo hoo!"

His 'enraptured' audience simultaneously rolled their eyes and turned away from the whining Sun Knight to stare at the silent Judgement Knight. He stared back for a few seconds before giving out a loud sigh -"Sighing will shorten your life by three seconds!"- and continued on from where Sun's story ended.

"Sun fainted afterwards from the loss of blood and so I had to carry him to the Pope's room to get him healed."

"Ohh, so you didn't try to murder Sun!"

Blaze shouted with relief and grinned brightly. The Pope cleared his throat and all the pairs of eyes came to rest on him.

"Unfortunately, as it is the work of the God Of Light, I don't think that it's possible to reverse your... predicament... but nonetheless, I will try searching. Grisia, you will have to pay for the replacement of the floorboards in your room and think of a way to resolve this problem and the problem with informing His Majesty and the civillians."

He promptly stomped -quietly but still stomped- out of his room towards the library, leaving no time for Grisia to voice any protest. Grisia paled slightly and his wings started twitching. The Sun Knight's love of money truly was great. Without another word, Sun also stood up and left the room, the faint rustling of feathers and occasional thump telling a tale of how off-balanced he currently was. The rest of the Twelve Holy Knights pondered in silence -not really- before coming to a general consensus.

Just let Sun handle the issue!

After marvelling at what a good plan it was, they left to do what holy knights did, Lesus choosing to use his useful-at-times reputation and his I-will-string-you-up-and-castrate-you-if-you-even-breathe-in-my-direction Death Glare (a necessary skill for all Judgement Knights) to quickly clear a path through the flood of holy knights and clerics who were curiously peering into the Pope's bedroom. Blaze immediately grasped -a very unconscious and very unaware- Storm by his arms and dragged him out of the door, unknowingly slamming his head on several large and extremely painful pillars as he bowled over multiple onlookers in his full-on charge towards Storm's room. The multitude of bumps rising up on Storm's head served as a testament to the pain and suffering he had undergone.

The Kingdom of Forgotten Sound never knew what was coming.

A/N: I honestly have no idea where this is going. I personally am just winging it right now. Wish me luck!


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Feather Fall:.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Lesus admitted to himself that he should have known that it would happen, sooner or later. Staring mutedly at the Sun Knight who had collapsed on the floor in a corner of his room, he considered the viability of flinging Grisia out of the window -his wings would almost definitely break his fall- just to have a moment of peace and quiet, away from his best-friend-who-was-his-mortal-enemy. Ever since Grisia announced to the public about the sudden appearance of his wings, he found himself having to escape from mad hoards of people more often.

 _Grisia stood on a white podium and faced the speechless and staring crowd, hand coming up to his collar to tug at it slightly -the large red ribbon was definitely trying to strangle him- in what was an evidently discomforted and uneasy action. The feathered wings displayed prominently on his back twitched, sending a few feathers imbued in holy element fluttered down into the crowd, snapping them out of their daze. Grisia cleared his throat slightly and with an awkward smile -it still dazzled the crowd though, Earth would never understand how he managed the feat- began his painstakingly prepared speech._

 _"Under the luminance of the benevolent God Of Light, Sun is truly happy that we could all be here to bask in the rays of his glory. Sun has received the blessings of the God Of Light and the proof is the pair of wings Sun has on his back. Although Sun does not know what has caused Sun to acquire them, I am seeking a way to undo it. Therefore Sun requests that if anyone has any methods of undoing the spell, please find one of Sun's brothers the Twelve Holy Knights or Sun himself. Whoever manages to find a method will most definitely receive the blessings of the God Of Light."_

 _Saying that, he quickly turned around from the still stunned crowd -gracefully- and walked -gracefully- off the podium, his clothes -gracefully- fluttering behind him. A few more feathers fluttered down to the floor and a young man picked one up, turning the large, soft feather around in his hand. A gentle burst of light shone from the feather and the multiple scratches that were scattered on the woodcutter's hands instantly healed, his arms suddenly relieved of their fatigue. Mouth gaping, he dropped the feather, arms trembling as he pointed at the Sun Knight with eager and awe-filled eyes._

 _"The Sun Knight really is a miracle worker! His feathers healed my wounds! My arms feel brand new again!"_

 _His excited shouting drew the attention of the people near him and they too picked up a few feathers. Instantly their expressions became ones of shock._

 _"My back is no longer aching!"_

 _"My leg doesn't hurt anymore!"_

 _"It's amazing!"_

 _"The Sun Knight has to be an angel sent by the God Of Light!"_

 _Unanimously, they turned with sparkling eyes to face Grisia's retreating back -his walking speed was truly amazing, how could anyone walk that slow?- and Grisia felt shivers running down his spine._  
 _His wings stiffened and the feathers bristled. He began subtly walking slightly faster as he felt sensed imminent doom approaching. Sure enough, the crowd ran after him, their hands outstretched as if to pluck the very feathers off his back._

 _F***!_

 _Grisia immediately took off, the wings folded tightly to his back and his body in an almost parallel position to the ground. Mind whirring at top speeds, he could only think of one safe zone..._

 _Lesus save meeeeee!_

.

.

.

Grisia took out a comb from his pocket and lightly dragged it across his very ruffled and tangled hair -he had never wished for short hair more than he did at that moment- while Lesus settled on the floor behind him and started to methodically straighten out the crooked feathers, elicting soft purrs from Grisia as the uncomfortable feeling in his wings, almost as bad as a crick in one's neck, started to dissipate. A few loose feathers fluttered down and Lesus sighed with exasperation before he swept them into his hand before digging around for something in his robes. He pulled out a small oak box and swiftly flipped open the cover, revealing a small heap of snowy white feathers. Ever since four days ago when Grisia grew his wings, he had come to the horrifying realisation that he would be expected to have wings that were in perfect condition to match his appearance. Afterall, they just couldn't have a Sun Knight with a less than wholesome image. As such, at 4 a.m. in the morning, Lesus found himself opening his room door to find a brightly beaming Sun in the hallway outside, his entire being screaming I-have-a-demand-for-you-and-I-know-you-won't-refuse-me. For the next few days, Sun would concurrently find Lesus to help him sort out the matter of his wings. Lesus also went out to buy a box to store Grisia's fallen feathers that were perpetually falling out all over the place. They also seemed to be indestructible -at least until the holy element in them ran out- seeing as no matter what they tried to do, be it burning them with fire magic or trying to rip them to shreds with wind magic or shattering them after freezing them with ice magic, the feathers would somehow stay intact and in perfect condition until the holy element ran out, which was usually in a day or so and they could destroy them.

Just as Lesus was picking up the feathers, his hand hit a corner of the oak box, causing a long scratch to form from the sharp edges, a bead of red blood welling up. Almost immediately, the feather still in his hand glowed dully and the cut healed. At the same time, a glazed look entered Lesus's eyes and he turned to face Sun with a gentle smile on his face. Grisia gaped in astonishment -who _wouldn't_ , after seeing the _Judgement Knight smiling_ at the _Sun Knight_ \- as Judgement began to amble -"Judgement doesn't amble!"- towards Sun, the gentle smile turning into one of pure happiness and admiration. Grisia rapidly paled and started backing away until his back slammed into the corner.

 _Shit!_

He cursed in his brain before flinging his arms in front of him, trying to keep Judgement away from potentially violating him. Unfortunately, although Lesus was not of his right mind currently, he was still a heck of a lot stronger than Grisia was and easily swatted the arms away. Faced with no escape, Grisia, in a feat of desperation repeatedly gathered the water element and formed it into a chain, twining it around Lesus before repeatedly freezing it again and again like he had done when he sentence him to confinement. Finally, Lesus toppled to the ground, still with a hazy look in his eyes. Grisia stared in despair before quickly murmuring a prayer to the God Of Light and subsequently slapping Lesus on the face several times. Hard.

Lesus blinked and his eyes cleared up, the redness in his cheeks from the slaps further enhanced when he realised what had just gone down. He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the chains. Grisia immediately shattered them before cautiously moving to his side.

"It appears that the feathers will cause those who have been healed by it to be infatuated with you until something occurs to clear it up..."

His forced calm did not go unnoticed and the hidden apology was clear to Grisia. Although Grisia had assured him that he wasn't offended, the both of them only had one thought in their hearts.

 _The God Of Light has a really sick sense of humour!_

Suddenly, Grisia felt a probe at his brain and immediately sent out his mental energy. The voice of the Pope filtered through, soft and nearly unable to be heard.

"Grisia, come to my room. I have found a book that may help you."

 **A/N: Aaaaaand that is the end of this chapter. Please stay tuned for more and if you enjoyed it, please drop me a favourite and a follow and review!**

 **P.S. Would anyone be interested in a bit of JudgementXSun fluff? I might add some in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Feather Fall:.**

 **Chapter 4.**

Sun was gaping in sho- no, scratch that. Sun was pleasantly surprised as he received the transmission, a slight hint of it appearing on his face. Lesus watched inquisitively, face still slightly red as he coughed into his hand, a prompt to speak the good news.

"The Pope has found a book that can help me!"

Sun's face was simply aglow with joy and relief as he beamed at Lesus. It was no surprise, anyone who had gone through such a harrowing experience as _your very serious best friend who is very much straight coming at you with a dopey smile and less than pure intents_ would also react in such a manner to the prospect of being free of the whole cause. In an instant, Sun had disappeared -much faster than Lesus gave him credit for- and Lesus was left to straighten his robes and follow at a more sedate pace.

Meanwhile, Sun flew down the hallways (literally, no pun intended), his wings beating along with the staccato rhythm of his heart, almost unable to believe that _praise the God Of Light he was going to be free!_ And his movements startled more than just a few holy knights as their grips loosened on whatever it was they were holding. Swords, books, documents and even a vase of flowers came crashing to the floor as they watched the much revered and widely acclaimed man closest to perfection in a state of disarray while frantically flying through the holy temple. At moments like these, Grisia was almost glad to have the wings, even if they were the things that got him into this mess in the first place. Travelling was much easier if you were able to fly, and Grisia could fly. Very well. Sprouting wings seemed to have given him a love of heights and speed and one of the first things that he thought to do was to see if he could be lifted by the wings. Another was to find out if the feathers had any use. He reasoned in a moment of absolute brilliance that as there were some flying monsters that could send their feathers out as projectiles, why couldn't he? He concentrated hard on the holy element residue in the fallen feathers while he was out on in a field with Lesus a few days ago, having verified the ability to fly and was extremely surprised when the feathers shot into the air and floated like tens of sharp needles. Another command sent them shooting through the air and frighteningly, they were imbedded almost all the way through a thick tree trunk which promptly gave a loud groan and toppled over with a deafening crash, leaving Sun and Lesus in different stages of shock. It was unfortunate, however that upon being used once, all the holy element was gone and the they would become nothing more than ordinary feathers.

Before he knew it, Grisia had arrived to the Pope's door and charged inside, scarily resembling Blaze at that very moment. The Pope's face was solemn and Grisia found his excitement dimmed down slightly. The Pope quietly told Grisia to alert the other Twelve Holy Knights and Grisia did so, puzzled as he sent a mental message to all of them. After he had done so, he settled onto a chair and pulled out his bag of blueberry chocolates and popped one into his mouth, relishing in the sweetness that burst in his mouth. Beside him, the Pope seemed unwilling to speak until all of the Twelve Holy Knights were assembled and Grisia could do nothing but wait. Lesus soon arrived and cast a questioning glance to Sun to which Sun replied with a shrug. Nothing was said.

Almost predictably, Blaze was the next person to enter the door, kicking it down with a bellow. Behind him, Storm held his head and muttered incoherently as he walked in, the eye bags under his eyes looking worse than just a few days before.

Demos drifted in and appeared silently in the corner before vanishing again, as if to let them know that he was present. Very quickly, Metal rushed in, shouting less than insulting insults and was preceded by a haughty looking Moon, a stone face Ecilan, a concerned Leaf, a slightly worried Stone and a passive Roland. Finally, a very unwilling Earth walked in, grumbling all the while and took his place beside the others.

Without prompt, the Pope began speaking as soon as Earth walked in and everyone present listened in rapt attention. What he said caused joy to flash through their faces but it was quickly replaced by utter shock.

"There is a cure for your condition, Sun and the materials are generally not that hard to find," here he paused to let the slight shouts of joy die down, "but the last item you will all need to set out together to acquire."

"A-all of us?"

Storm was absolutely flabbergasted and he nearly fainted on the spot when he thought of all the paperwork he would be returning to. The Pope gave a terse smile and nodded.

"The items needed for this ritual are:

A 1000 year old mandrake root

Water from a spring exposed to the full moon

Scale from a crocodile of at least 50 years old

Limestone from a cave in the Kingdom of Moon Orchid

And the last and most troublesome one."

Everybody listened with rapt attention. All the other items were not too bad, so what was this extremely difficult to acquire item that required their combined efforts to get their hand on?

"A dragon egg."

All of their eyes simultaneously widened and some of the more expressive ones (read: Sun, Blaze, Metal and to some extent Earth) both yelled in shock. The Pope was obviously anticipating this reaction as he had his hands over his ears before they even reacted.

 _Heavens! How the f*** are we supposed to get a_ _ **dragon**_ _egg?!_

 **A/N: And that's the end of chapter four! I left it off on a cliffhanger again hehe. Please don't shoot me. I will be replying to reviews every 5 chapters so the next one would be next chapter. Please rate and review and if you like it, feel free to follow and favourite. I won't bite. (Probably… *chomp*) Stay tuned for chapter five.**

 **-SilvCyanide (Previously Gentle Caress)**


	5. Chapter 5

**.:Feather Fall:.**

 **Chapter 5.**

This is a continent filled with religions.

On this continent, "god" is not a flimsy, dubious entity or a name that one uses only when yelling for help. Gods are real, and a number of them exist.

Some gods are extremely weak. Of course, when we say "weak", we mean by the standards of the gods. Other gods are exceedingly strong. As the strength of a god is largely derived from the piety of the god's believers, the number of believers is often the crucial factor determining how strong or how weak a god is.

As such, the gods often resemble gangsters fighting over territory as they desperately attempt to extend the influence of their own religions.

However, if in order to extend their religions' influence, the gods were to carelessly use their powers on the continent and end up conflicting with other gods, it wouldn't be too long before the entire continent disappeared from existence entirely.

In order to avoid such a situation, the mightiest gods among them all established "the Contract of the Gods". All of the gods were thus forbidden from directly using their divine powers on the continent itself. Their only option was to invest their powers in some of their followers, who would then wield that power in their stead.

In this way, the multitude of religions began to flourish.

One of the best-known faiths of all is that of the God of Light's, under the jurisdiction of the Church of the God of Light. Although the Church of the God of Light is no longer as renowned and influential as it used to be due to the growing influence of the God of War and the Shadow God, it is still as they say: a dead camel is still bigger than a horse. As such, even though it is no longer as widespread as before, and though the number of believers diminishes with each passing year, ten out of ten people will still name the religion of Light when asked for the most ancient and traditional faith of all.

Everyone knows that the best-known aspect of the religion of Light is the Twelve Holy Knights, with the positions passed down through the generations.

The most famous of them all, which everyone knows – whether you are a follower of the God of Light or a three-year-old child – is the one they call the man closest to perfection itself, the Sun Knight.

The Sun Knight is the leader of the Twelve Holy Knights, the spokesperson for the God of Light, and he always wears a gentle smile as incandescent as the sun. He has a compassionate heart, believes that all humans are inherently kind, and he will never give up on any human soul.

The other eleven of the Twelve Holy Knights included:

The Judgement Knight, said to be the mortal enemy of the Sun Knight and firmly believes that only with the harsh punishment of the God of Light will sinners repent. He has a reputation as dirtied as mud and is rumored to cut in line for sweets. He is so terrifying that his name is used to frighten three year olds to bed.

The Earth Knight who is the Sun Knight's best friend. He is always loyal and honest and will never take advantage of anyone. Always willing to lend a helping hand, who would ever feel that such a character was despicable!

The Leaf Knight, an all round nice guy with a kind demeanor and a gentle personality. It is said that the first Leaf Knight was an elf and as such, all Leaf Knights are known to be great with animals and terrific archers.

The Metal Knight with a poison-laced tongue and acid filled words. Just talking to him for ten minutes will shorten your life by one year! He always has a poisonous remark for anyone so talk to him at your own risk!

The Ice Knight, a man of few words and even fewer expressions. His face is always as cold as ice and he has never been seen to smile even once. He hates to talk and will also abruptly leave a conversation -spoken in stares and one word replies- and is not the best person to talk to.

The Blaze Knight, with his brash personality and his motto of 'act first, think later', he is truly deserving of his title. He is a close follower of the Sun Knight and has an unpleasant habit of kicking down doors.

The Storm Knight. A truly lascivious person, he is a massive flirt and winks at any girl, even is she is no prettier than a dragon. A footloose charmer, you can be sure that when there is a revolt or revolution going on in the kingdom, he will definitely be there to support.

The Moon Knight. A very kingly person, he is always haughty and thinks of the world as beneath him. He will always have his head tilted up to look down on you so don't be too offended if he doesn't give you the time of day.

The Stone Knight, a knight who wields a great broadsword and is as sturdy and stubborn as a rock. Legend has it that nobody has ever been able to compete with the Stone Knight in pure tenacity of willpower.

The Cloud Knight. He is, just like his namesake, as unhurried and relaxed like the clouds. He can be found sitting under a banyan tree or on a windowsill reading a book and will appear from anywhere when you call for him. A truly intriguing figure!

The Hell Knight. He is the spy of the Church Of The God Of Light. Not many know of him due to his mysterious personality and background as well as the knight himself hardly, if ever showing up in public. His existence is kept a secret and many speculate that the Hell Knight is just an alter ego of the Sun Knight created to conceal his less than legal activities.

So why, if all these rumours were to be believed, did the Sun Knight have an ugly look on his face, the Judgement Knight seeming to send looks of pity towards said Sun Knight, the Earth Knight's smile seeming so very fake at the moment, the Leaf Knight apparently exuding a formidable dark aura, the Metal Knight speechless, the Ice Knight having a look of shock on his face, the Blaze Knight having none of his usual exuberant aura, the Storm Knight about to pass out while muttering about paperwork, the Moon Knight smiling weakly in encouragement to heavens know who, the Stone Knight seemingly having lost all of his will, the Cloud Knight seeming harried and the Hell Knight merely staring passively?

It must be known that dragons are known as one of the most dangerous creatures ever to exist and even for the Twelve Holy Knights, it will take all of their combined efforts to defeat one. However, ignoring the difficulty of killing the dragon, just finding it would be nigh impossible as dragons were rare creatures that were hardly seen. Added to that, dragons of any kind rarely ever breed and they lay a clutch of eggs -numbering one to three- every few decades or so. At any given time, there may only be one or two eggs in the entire continent as the requirements for hatching dragon eggs are remarkably specific and most eggs usually die before they hatch. As such, mother dragons are usually very aggressive and protective of their brood, to the extent they will not eat or drink until their brood either dies or hatches. To put things in a simpler way, they had a higher chance of successfully _killing a lich_ than actually acquiring a dragon egg.

 _We're so screwed._

In a remarkable feat of unity, all Twelve Holy Knights thought out loud at the same time. The Pope patiently gazed at them, waiting for them to accept reality before continuing.

"You will set off in two days, this spell needs to be performed within six months of the person growing wings in order to successfully resolve the issue. The reason for the strict requirements is that you are literally going against the wishes of the God Of Light so be thankful that no sacrifices or any of the sort is required."

The Pope snapped at them once he noticed the doubtful and suspicious glances directed at him and ushered them out of his room, slamming the door in their faces after barking a sharp. "Go and start preparing!"

There was a moment of pause as a comical scene occurred wherein the Twelve Holy Knights stared blankly at the door to the Pope's room with nary a movement. Sun, surprisingly, was the first to recover, plastering an incomparably bright yet somehow frightening smile over his face while yelling out in a bright and cheerful (and fake) tone,

"Adair!"

If a person not familiar with the Sun Knight were to look at him right now, they would feel as if they were staring at the winter sun, cheerfully bright yet bone-chillingly cold.

 **~FF~**

The next two days shot past in a blur and before anyone was fully mentally prepared (or even remotely prepared for that matter) it was already the time to set off on the mission. As the Twelve Holy Knights mounted their horses, led by the Sun Knight and the Judgement KNight, they look like the fairytale 'knights in shining armour'. Their armour was brand new and polished, much better quality than their previous ones and positively glowing in the midmorning sun. It had taken a lot of effort to persuade the Pope to purchase a full custom made set of armour for the Twelve Holy Knights but a casual threat here and there had him caving in.

And so it was that under the curious and awestruck eyes of the civilians that the Twelve Holy Knights set off on their journey. Their mission:

To Steal A Dragon Egg.

 **A/N: And… cut! That's it for this chapter folks, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter with be Sun and Co. finally setting off to cure Sun's 'illness' but it is not as simple as it sounds. *subtle foreshadowing***

 **Haha, I really do hope my rambling at the start of the chapter wasn't too off putting, I was just too tempted to include that somewhere in the story so there it is. In any case, I hoped you enjoyed the story and I hope that I have kept the characters actually in character though that probably is not happening…**

 **Well then, one last thing before I sign off,**

 **Review Replies!**

 **Lazie Mie: Thanks for the encouragement! And yes, poor Storm really is getting abused by Blaze huh? Don't worry, he's got a hard head (probably, maybe. I hope)**

 **lunardusk: I do hope I made this a fun story, why don't you review again and… tell me? *wink wink nudge nudge***

 **butterfly-chan (Guest): Haha, I didn't even realise that. It was a completely unintentional pun. I could never make a pun up intentionally so yay me?**

 **cheerypup: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapters. It really frazzled my brain to try and be funny so I'm happy it worked, even slightly.**

 **levicat: Your wish is my command! Winged Sun being chased down by groups of rabid fangirls/boys really does make one pity him doesn't it?**

 **Catcrazzed: Thanks for the review!**

 **tsukiyo haruna: I'm glad you asked! Although this will refer to scenes in the novel up to maybe book 4 or 5, it is pretty much an AU. Speaking of which, I should probably update it on the summary… Hope I cleared up the issue.**

 **And that's it for today, hope you have a lovely day.**

 **-SilvCyanide**


End file.
